A helmet is typically worn to protect the head from injuries, especially in high speed competition or recreational vehicles such as race cars, aircraft, boats etc. In low or high speed conditions, a head and neck restraining system can be implemented to reduce forces exerted on a driver's (user's) head and neck, in event of an accident. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,638,510, 6,009,566, and 7,017,194, a head and neck restraining system includes a stiff U-shaped shoulder yoke with a high collar that is tethered to a user's helmet by at least one tether. Each tether is attached to the helmet and the high collar in a horizontal plane, resulting in a lateral load transfer and creating a condition where the helmet and the head and neck restraint is cantilevered at the tether-helmet attachment points.
Desirable in the art is an improved head and neck restraining system that would improve upon the conventional head and neck restraining system.